All grown up and Pranking
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Here's my story for the Dads and Daughters Challenge! Roxanne and George have a very close bond, and here's the moment he realises that she truely is all grown up and pranking!


I'm always been quite fond of these two, so when i got them for the Dads and Daughters Challenge at the HPFC forum I sqeeeed and set about planning, because I wanted this perfect.

Now, in my mind Fred and Roxanne are twins, but it's Fred and James who ar pranking buddies or whatever you want to call it. I just think that sometimes Roxanne, who's a very smart kid, will help out with them, but not before a little blackmail :) She's her own person most of the time though...

**Disclamier: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me... no duh!**

* * *

><p>George sat in the living room with his family around him, watching with his brow furrowed as Roxanne smiled sweetly at her brother and asked for a drink. Fred opened his mouth to snap back at her, but he suddenly froze, glared at her, and went to the kitchen.<p>

George pretended to be reading his own book as Roxanne picked up her copy of the Quibbler and began to flick through it. Roxanne had taken to reading them ever since they told her their number of stories about Aunt Luna and her father.

When Fred came back he was carrying a steaming mug of hot chocolate, which he handed to Roxanne and sat down, grumbling. She poked around in it for a few seconds and then shook her head, sending him back to the kitchen to get her two marshmallows.

Finally she seemed satisfied, and thanked him, smile teasing.

Fred made a face at her and stomped upstairs.

After a little while Angelina declared she was off to have a shower and left the two of them there. George wasted no time in moving to the seat next to his daughter.

"Roxanne, may I ask you why Fred is suddenly being so nice to you?"

Roxanne smiled smugly. "Oh, just because he loves me _so much_."

"Roxanne," He said, warningly.

"I can't tell you, I'll only get in trouble, and then Fred will too." She looked into the eyes of her father, the best prankster she knew of.

"Roxanne, I need you to tell me." He said, sounding stern despite his smile.

"Fine but only if you promise me I won't be in trouble." She said, flicking through the magazine again, as if it didn't matter to her either way.

He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. She really was his daughter through and through.

"As your father, I don't need to make any deals with you. I already have the authority here."

"That's what you think dad, but we all know _you_ are the master prankster in this family," She paused to grin up at him. "And as such,"

George laughed "Trying to suck up?"

For a moment her face was impassive, but them she grinned again "Never,"

"Alright, why don't you just tell me this secret?"

"_Because_, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, I'm sure mum would be very disappointed to find out you'd been passing on you're pranking knowledge to your son."

"Blackmail," George mock-growled "Two can play at that game!"

And he twiddled his fingers as if he was about to tickle her.

"Nuh uh, no way," Said Roxanne, dropping the Quibbler as she backed away. "That is unfair."

"And so is _your_ blackmail." He told her, fingers still hovering, and very glad that his daughter was extremely ticklish.

When all she did was shake her head he dived for her. Roxanne squealed and wriggled as he tickled her, gasping for breath and trying to escape.

"Fine," she squealed at last, "But you'll owe me, this'll cost me my slave."

George laughed again, straightening up. "I'm listening."

"Okay, so this is partly your fault." She warned him "And Uncle Harry's. So when you two told us that story about the train station when you promised that you'd blow up a Hogwarts toilet and send the seat to Aunt Ginny, but then didn't end up doing it, that made Fred and James feel really disappointed._ So_, they went and tried to plan out a similar trick, but they couldn't work it out, even though it was _so obvious."_

She paused to roll her eyes. George ran his hands through his hair nervously; sure he knew what was coming.

"And so I promised I'd lend my brain and give them a hand... at a price." She grinned and shook her head. "And they were dumb enough to agree, so they did it according to what I told them, and sent it back to Lily. And now I have two lovely slaves."

She made a face and corrected herself "But not anymore, they'll back right out of the deal now I've told on them."

"Roxanne," George sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "Why did you...?"

He just trailed off and let the question hang.

Roxanne grinned "Come on! It was fun! _You_ would have done it! And it's not like we got _caught!_"

George couldn't help it; her expression was so earnest he burst out laughing.

Though her brother and cousin, Fred and James, were too much like him for the good of anyone's well being, when they teamed up with Roxanne... George shook his head. It was a good thing they were at Hogwarts for most of the year. They couldn't have handled their kids at home. Though he did feel sorry of Old McGonagall and the rest.

"Stop laughing at me dad," Roxanne said, embarrassed.

George put an arm around her and planted a kiss on her head.

"I'm not laughing at you Roxanne." He assured her, and though she tried to push him off, the attempt was half-hearted and she soon gave up, nestling in the crook of his arm.

"But I'm afraid, as funny as it was, you and your brother will be on dishes duty until school starts again, and I'll be telling Harry and Ginny."

Roxanne opened her mouth to protest, but George interrupted.

"And there will be no arguments, unless you want your mother to know."

Roxanne grimaced and was silent. She opened her magazine again and settled down to read it.

"I love you Roxanne." He told her.

"I love you too daddy."

And he was blown away, just as he often was, by how sweet she could suddenly turn. She was still his little Roxanne, even if she was all grown up and pranking.

* * *

><p>Review everyone, and tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome!<p> 


End file.
